


This Is How It Goes

by Stormchild



Category: X-Men Evolution
Genre: Gender Identity, Gender Roles, Genderfluid Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-16
Updated: 2014-12-16
Packaged: 2018-03-01 19:10:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2784404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stormchild/pseuds/Stormchild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pietro and Wanda discovered themselves in very different ways. But they came to similar conclusions.</p><p>Little X-Men: Evolution fic about Pietro and Wanda’s genders and sexualities, featuring trans!Wanda and bigender!Pietro.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Is How It Goes

**Author's Note:**

> It was supposed to be Wanda-centric, but it got away from me.

Wanda had been six when Magneto had had her locked away. Ten years passed before she saw anyone but doctors and scientists in lab coats who looked at her like a curiosity.

Pietro had been thirteen when he’d been abandoned. Left to a weak excuse of a foster mother with weak excuses for boyfriends who looked at him like a piece of meat.

No-one had paid much mind to her development from anything other than a scientific standpoint. She was nothing but a novelty. Something to poke and prod at until she became too angry for it. And then they left her alone to seethe. But that was it. When she hit puberty, it was explained vaguely in passing. All she understood was that her body wasn’t behaving like it was hers anymore. And she didn’t like it.

Pietro had always been pretty. He’d been told so a hundred times by the time he hit high school. His body was changing, he’d been told. Wonderful things were happening to his body. Things that made him feel sick and wrong and he wasn’t sure he liked it, even when they told him he should.

Wanda didn’t like her hair long. It was why she cut it short. It looked better on her. She read somewhere that girls were supposed to wear skirts and high heels. She didn’t mind the make up so much. She kind of liked the eyeliner and the eyeshadow. But she’d rather wear pants and combat boots like the ones Lance wore. She buys a sports bra one day and it makes her chest look a little flatter and there’s no underwire to poke at her, and she decides she’s never wearing the regular kind ever again.

Long hair was for girls, Magneto had told him, and he was not a girl. And he wasn’t. He didn’t want to be, not all the time. He could make himself ignore the part of him that wanted to wear skirts, the part of himself that wondered how he would look with breasts. But he’s a boy, he reminds himself when he considers stealing the pretty bra with the blue, flower-shaped lace that he can maybe fit into if he stuffed it. Or maybe he really is a girl, he wonders when he shoves the unopened razor package behind the sink and decides he doesn’t mind the fine, blond hairs today.

She doesn’t see the appeal of guys. Pietro doesn’t understand it. But then, Pietro likes everyone.

"Maybe you’re gay," Lance suggests, before going off on how pretty Kitty is.

She thinks that could be it. She does prefer the company of girls. But then again, that’s probably because the boys she lives with are either her brother or complete slobs. It’s hardly attractive. But she doesn’t think she likes girls the way Lance thinks she probably does.

Pietro likes boys. He likes slim boys who aren’t much broader than himself and he likes boys who are twice his size. He likes boys with muscles like rocks and boys whose skin his fingers dig into. He likes boys with long, thin fingers and boys with hands that cover his entire hip. He likes girls, too. Girls who obviously swim five times a week and girls who barely manage gym class. He likes girls who tower over him even without heels and girls that barely reach his chin. He likes girls who have trouble buying bras at both ends of the spectrum and girls who fill them out perfectly.

It’s Saturday. The sun is almost blinding when Wanda walks outside. Pietro is leaning back against the steps, as if he’ll tan for more than a day or two. She sits next to him and doesn’t say anything for a few seconds. Pietro glances over but doesn’t say anything.

"I don’t think I’m attracted to anyone."

There. She said it. Pietro looks over, an eyebrow raised.

"I mean, I don’t want to… you know. With anyone. I mean, I want to. But I don’t like boys. And I don’t like girls, either."

Pietro gives a small nod. That makes sense, he thinks. He likes both, she doesn’t like either.

"I probably have enough sex for both of us," he said, grinning a little.

She rolls her eyes. She so does not need to know about his sex life. There’s another pause.

"I don’t think I feel like a girl, either."

It’s almost a relief to say. It’s even more of a relief to hear. Pietro’s smile broadens.

"That’s okay. I don’t always feel like a boy."

Wanda smiles. She - He - nudges Pietro’s foot with his own. He didn’t think it was okay to be this way. And maybe it isn’t, who knows. But Pietro feels the same so maybe it’s not so bad.

"You know, I have some skirts that will probably fit you."

Pietro grimaces and Wanda thinks maybe he doesn’t like skirts.

"Are you kidding? Everything you own is black. The only way you could get me in black is if I’m dead. Promise you won’t make me wear black when I’m dead. I look awful in black."

"I promise," Wanda laughs. "I’ll find you some nice flowery skirts and dresses. Would you prefer that?"

The speedster beams and nods. He rests his head on Wanda’s shoulders.

"You know me so well."

Fingers ruffle his hair. He whines and tries to push it back down. Wanda only laughs again.

"Of course I do. We’re twins aren’t we?"

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this story, consider [buying me a coffee](https://ko-fi.com/A0034VT) and supporting my original work.


End file.
